


Just Like Me

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parasimon likes Airu.  They have such a lot in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Me

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Xros Wars: Young Hunters Leaping Through Time  
**Title:** Just Like Me  
**Character:** Parasimon, Airu  
**Word Count:** 150|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
**Written For:** Diversity Writing Challenge, section A48, 150 word drabble; Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, #751, Parasimon  
**Summary:** Parasimon likes Airu. They have such a lot in common.

* * *

Parasimon rested within the Xros Loader, enjoying the peace. He had never thought much of what would happen if he became partnered to a human, but he _liked_ this one who claimed him. 

They were much alike, he and her. He could command any Digimon that he wrapped himself around. She commanded those Digimon she collected into this device. They were his little playthings, his tools to do whatever he pleased. The Digimon here were her pets too. 

He wondered if she knew how alike they were. He wondered if he could control his human, or any human. 

He wondered when he would have the chance to find out. Surely she would let him explore one day. 

They were so much alike. He would let his pet play, so she would do the same. 

He liked Airu. He would play with her one day. 

And it would be such fun. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
